Living in Fear
by Anakin's girl 11
Summary: This is a sequel to Playing Doctor Virgil's cold is more then just a cold. and to keep them from getting sick themselves Gordon and Alan have been banded from their brother's room. but will they be able to stay away. On hold
1. Chapter 1

Living in Fear

Author's note: as I'm sure you can tell I love to torture Virgil, even though he is my favorite character. So as always here's some more. I have never seen the Thunderbirds TV show, does anyone know if it's worth watching, I mean, what is it like, is action packed or is it more for little kids? If it is worth watching, how do I get it?

Happy Reading Anakin's girl 11

Summary: this is a sequel to "Playing Doctor". Virgil's "cold" is more then just a cold, and to keep them from getting sick Gordon and Alan are banded from their brother's room. Will they be able to stay away? Will Virgil be alright?

Chapter one

Gordon and Alan are banded

(Recap of Playing Doctor)

Fifteen year old Scott ran his fingers through his twelve year old brother's light brown hair a place a kiss on Virgil's burning forehead, "Hope you feel better tomorrow little brother."

Scott then turned to Gordon; he was on the other side of the bed, with his arm tucked into Virgil's. Scott smiled and placed a kiss on the ten year olds forehead. He then moved to Alan who was curled up like a cat at the foot of the bed, holding back a laugh, Scott kissed the eight year olds forehead and whispered, "Good night little doctor."

With that Scott took one last look at his brothers and with a smile, left the room.

…………………………….

The next morning found Jeff Tracy at the kitchen table with only one of his sons; John sat on the other side of the table, playing with the food on his plate, not touching it at all.

"Is there something wrong with the food son?" Jeff asked with concern.

"No dad, it's fine, I'm just worried about Virgil that's all," John said as he flopped his eggs over on his plate.

"Speaking of Virgil, I think I'm going to go check on him, and try to drag Gordon and Alan out of there so they can get dressed, I'm also going to see if Scott plans on gracing us with his presence anytime soon," Jeff said as he stood up.

"I'll come with you," John blurted out as he shot out of his chair knocking it over in the process.

"Oh no, you don't!" Jeff said quickly as he picked up his second son's chair took him by his shoulders and pushed him down gently and added, "You are staying right here young man, and when I get back, I expect to see that plate empty is that clear?"

"Yes sir," John muttered as he eyed the plate of food he didn't want to eat.

………………………………………..

Jeff walked upstairs leaving a muttering John behind, he passed Scott's closed door wanting to check on Virgil first. He was surprised to see Scott in Virgil's room.

"Good morning Scott, I didn't expect to see you in here, I thought you were still in bed," Jeff said, Scott didn't seem to hear him, "Scott-are you alright?"

Scott's head snapped up when he finally realized his father was in the room, "Hmm, oh sorry dad, did you say something?"

"I just didn't expect to see you in here, that's all, are you alright?" Jeff asked again.

"I'm fine dad, its Virgil I'm worried about; his fever hasn't gone down, in fact it's gotten worse," Scott said concern evident in his voice.

Jeff frowned and walked over to the bed gently shaking Alan awake, "Alan, come on Alan wake up."

"Oh dad, do I have to get up now?" the eight year old opened his eyes and eyed his father.

"Yes, now go get dressed," Jeff said ruffling his son's curly blonde hair and adding, "And brush your teeth before you go downstairs,"

Next came Gordon, "Gordon? Wake up son,"

"Hmm, time for breakfast already?" Gordon asked as he sat up untangling himself from Virgil's arm.

Jeff laughed as he ruffled the ten year olds rather wavy red hair and said, "Yes, why don't you go get dressed, and brush your teeth before you go downstairs alright, and make sure Alan does too."

Gordon nodded and left the room.

With the two younger ones out of the way Jeff turned to Virgil, he gently placed his hand on his son's forehead and winced at the heat that he found there. The touch woke Virgil; he opened his eyes to see his father leaning over him.

"Dad?" Virgil questioned.

"Hey son, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, how are you feeling?" Jeff knew it was a worthless question, he could tell how he felt just by looking at him.

"My head is pounding, a—n—achoo—," the sneeze shook Virgil's body and he rapped the blanket closer to him as he added, "My throat really hurts too."

"Do you still ache?" Jeff knew this was a stupid question too, of course he did.

"All over," Virgil confirmed.

"Okay, listen do you think you could hold this under your tongue for me for minute?" Jeff asked holding out the thermometer.

Virgil nodded and opened his mouth so Jeff could put it in.

Virgil sneezed several times, and every time he did they had to start over. Jeff finally just held it there so it would stay in his mouth when it finally beeped; Jeff took it out and once again frowned at the numbers.

When silence followed Virgil's whisper of a voice broke it, "How high is it?"

Jeff looked to his son and then back to numbers and said, "Oh Virgil, it's about the same, you know what I think I'm going to call the doctor and have him take a look at you, I would just feel better that way, okay?"

"Well, okay dad if it would make you feel better," Virgil said just before he started coughing.

"Okay easy Virg," Scott said as he gently lifted his brother's head and put it in his lap, slowly the coughing subsided, and as it did Scott offered Virgil a little water which he took eagerly.

"Virgil, I'm going to take Scott to his room for a minute but he'll be right back alright?" Jeff said as he noticed Virgil was starting to fall asleep in Scott's arms.

Scott gently laid Virgil's head back on the pillows as Virgil started to shake he whispered, "Scott?"

"I'll be right back Ace, I promise," Scott switched to the nickname he had given Virgil when he was a baby hoping the old name would bring some comfort.

"I'm so co—col-cold," Virgil stammered slowly through chattering teeth.

Jeff grabbed the extra blanket that had fallen to the floor and handed it to Scott.

Scott leaned back over Virgil and said, "I've got an extra blanket for you right here, you just stay warm Ace; and try to get some sleep, I'll came right back, I promise."

As Virgil fell asleep again Jeff grabbed Scott by the arm and pulled him to his room that was across from Virgil's.

"It's bad isn't it?" the fifteen year old asked seeing the look on his father's face.

"Scott his fever has gone up, it's now 103.3, I'm going to go call the doctor and have him came take a look at him, and until he gets here, since you're less likely to get anything, I want you to stay with him, and make sure Gordon and Alan don't go back in there," Jeff said running his hand through his hair.

"It's going to be hard to keep them away from him, I mean they took care of him all of yesterday, do you really the keeping them away now is going to help?" Scott asked.

"It's better then letting them help and them getting sick know that I didn't do anything about it, I mean it Scott, they don't get in until the doctor gives the okay," Jeff said as he head for the stairs.

"Hey dad?" Scott called after him, "You're going to tell Gordon and Alan that they can't come up here right?"

"I'll tell them but it's your duty to see that they follow my orders," Jeff said looking to oldest son once again.

"Yes, sir," Scott said as he headed back for Virgil's room.

…………………………………………………..

Down in the kitchen, Gordon and Alan were having a breakfast race and John was now sitting in the living room reading one of his Astronomy books.

"Boys, I have something to tell you," Jeff said as he entered the joined rooms.

Gordon and Alan paused with their race and John looked up from his book.

Knowing he had their attention Jeff continued, "Virgil's fever is much higher this morning then it was yesterday, I'm going to have to call the doctor and have him come take a look at Virgil, which I'm afraid means that; Gordon and Alan you two can't help Virgil today, I don't even what you going in his room until the doctor gives his okay for you two to help alright?"

"But who's going to take care of Virgil?" both Gordon and Alan asked at the same time.

"Well Scott's up there with him right now, and John and I will help too until the doctor can take a look at him, but as for you two, I don't want you in Virgil's room at all, alright?" Jeff asked eyeing his two youngest.

"But dad-." But neither one of them got to finish their sentence.

"No, buts, you are staying away from your brother's room and that's finally." Jeff said firmly before heading back upstairs leaving behind a confused John and a fearful Gordon and Alan

T.B.C.

What do you think? Should I keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A Visit from Dr. Martin

Jeff stood on the patio and watched as a small plane landed on the landing area on the island, as soon as the engine quieted Jeff ran to meet the middle aged man that stepped out of it.

"Thanks for coming out so quickly Jim," Jeff said as the doctor approached him.

I'll take anything for a chance to see one of my favorite patients," Jim smiled. He had known the boys since they were small and loved to see them, but was happier when it was under better circumstances.

Jeff lead the way into the living room where, John, Gordon and Alan were trying to put a puzzle together.

"Dr. Martin!" all three of them yelled at the same time.

"Hi boys," the doctor said smiling at the three.

"You're going to make Virgil feel better, right?" Alan asked his high voice squeaking a little.

"I'm sure going to try Alan," the doctor said as he turned from the boys to follow Jeff up the stairs.

As they entered Virgil's bedroom, they saw Scott; he was sitting at Virgil's bedside, running his fingers through his baby brother's chestnut colored hair. His head shot up when he hear the door squeak open.

"Hi, Doctor Martin, "Scott said wincing a little as his fingers got caught in one of Virgil's curls.

"Hey Scott, how's it going?" Doctor Martin asked as he walked up to stand by Scott's chair.

"Alright I guess, though I'm worried about Virgil," Scott said quietly.

"How is he doing?" the doctor asked as he opened the bag he had brought with him.

"Well, I gave him some Motrin a little earlier, like you told me to dad. I think it brought his fever down a little bit but not much. He's coughing a lot now and he said his throat hurts really badly," Scott said looking from his father to the doctor.

"You said, his throat hurts?" the doctor asked.

"That's what he said yes," Scott confirmed and jumped a little when Virgil's hand tightened in his.

"Scottie?" Virgil's voice was a whisper.

"Hey there Ace, Doctor Martin is here to take a look at you, you woke up just in time," Scott said with a smile.

"You're so funny Scott," Virgil said and tried to laugh but went into a coughing fit instead.

"Hey, easy Ace, easy," Scott soothed as he lifted his brother's head off the pillow and sat behind him so he could hold his head up better.

As the coughing subsided Virgil relaxed into his brother grateful for the comfort.

"Hey Virgil, your brother can stay there while I take a look at you if it makes you feel better," the doctor said remembering how close Virgil and Scott were.

Virgil nodded and leaned in even more to his brother.

"Well, I heard that cough, and I do not like the sound of that, so would it be alright if I listened to your lungs first?" Doctor Martin said as he took his supplies from his bag.

Virgil nodded again, and Scott helped him sit up so the doctor could listen to his back. Doctor Martin's face was grim as he listened.

"Alright Virgil you can relax again, can you tell how you feel? Exactly," the doctor asked.

"My head hurts mainly, but since I started coughing my throat hurts really badly now, it's almost as if I have coughed it raw," Virgil crocked from the way he talked you could tell he had a sore throat.

"Can I take a look at your throat?" the doctor asked.

…………………………….

As doctor Martin finished up his exam, Virgil started to fall asleep his Scott's arms.

"Scott you better put him back down before you're stuck that way," the doctor said with a small chuckle.

Scott looked down at Virgil and smiled; he slowly pulled himself out from under Virgil and gently placed his brother's head back on the pillows. He then took the chair that the doctor had been using and started playing with Virgil's hair again.

"Jeff, can I speak with you outside for a minute?" the doctor asked as he walked towards Virgil's bedroom door.

"Of course; Um, Scott?" Jeff asked turning to his oldest once again.

"I'll stay dad, don't worry," Scott said with a smile.

"Thanks," Jeff said and followed the doctor out into the hallway.

"Jeff," the doctor began.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Jeff asked his face full of fear.

Doctor Martin looked at Jeff, he did not want to tell his friend this, he knew how much Jeff's sons meant to him, but he had no choice.

"Jeff-I'm afraid Virgil has influenza, and to top it all off, his lungs have become infected," doctor Martin said gravely.

"What does that mean Jim?" Jeff asked fear beginning to grip him.

"Jeff you need to bring Virgil to the hospital; his influenza if far to advance to treat with anything other then IV antibiotics, and also, I'm afraid I'm going to have to operate to drain the infection in his lungs, but I'm not going to be able to do it right away," Jim said sadly.

"Why not, will he get any better without the operation?" Jeff asked.

"The antibiotics will help and hopefully give him enough strength back," Jim said as he put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"His strength, how long will that take?" Jeff asked fear gripping him completely.

"That's my point Jeff; Virgil is a very weak boy right now and I don't know how long it will take before he is strong enough; a week, two weeks, maybe even longer. You need to get to the hospital as soon as possible. I'll meet you there, just let me know when you'll be there," Jim said trying to encourage his friend.

"I understand, give me two hours to settle the other boys, I'll have Virgil to the hospital by tonight," Jeff said as a single tear rolled down his face.

"I'll be there for you Jeff, remember, Virgil is a Tracy; he's a fighter," Jim said as he squeezed his friends shoulder, "I'll see myself out."

As Jim left, Jeff stood still for a minute, how could this happen, and why to Virgil; his little Virgil; his little chestnut haired boy, the one who look just like his mother. The one who played the piano like a professional; not the twelve year old boy he really was; the one who never got sick. Why did it have to be him?

Jeff sighed as he wiped at the tears that had started to fall down his face and he looked at the pictures that lined the hall. The first one was of him and his wife Lucy on their wedding day, Jeff had his arm around Lucy and Lucy was leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

The second one was of all five of his boys together; the picture had been taken about two years ago; about six months before Lucy was killed. On the other side of the wall were the pictures of the boys alone, their school pictures.

Jeff's eyes fell on Virgil's, he was sitting up very straight, which made Jeff let out a small chuckle, Virgil was very small for his age and he would always sit up as straight as possible to make himself look taller.

Jeff looked back to the other wall and his eyes fell on the picture of just Scott and Virgil together; they had their arms around each others shoulders, it looked like Virgil was standing on something because they were almost the same height. All the brothers were very close, but there was a special bond between Scott and Virgil that Jeff just didn't understand.

Jeff brought himself to look through Virgil's bedroom door. There was Scott, sitting at Virgil's bedside, slowly running his fingers through his brother's curly hair.

Jeff sighed, how was he going to tell Scott how sick his baby brother really was.

T.B.C.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Goodbye Party, Hello brothers.

Jeff walked to the door frame and cleared his throat to make himself known making Scott jump a little in surprise.

"Dad, I didn't know you were standing there," Scott said as he continued to play with Virgil's hair.

"Scott, I just finished talking with the doctor," Jeff said slowly.

"And?" Scott questioned worry written over his face.

Scott, Virgil has influenza, and his lungs are infected, I need to get to the hospital tonight," Jeff said sadly knowing to well how this was going to affect Scott.

"The hospital! Why the hospital, why can't we just take care of him here?" Scott nearly yelled, he stood up nearly knocking the chair over in the process.

"Scott, you don't understand, Virgil is very, very sick, the only thing that will help him get better is IV antibiotics and an operation," Jeff stopped when he saw all the color drain from Scott's face, Scott began to teeter back and forth and he would have fallen if Jeff hadn't caught him.

"Scott, are you alright?" Jeff asked worry evident in his voice.

Scott didn't answer right away; he looked to his father then to Virgil then back to his father. "I'm alright Dad, did you say operation?"

"Yes, the doctor needs to drain the infection, but he won't be able to do it until Virgil gets some of his strength back," Jeff said as he took the chair that Scott had vacated.

"How long will that take?" Scott asked sitting at the foot of the bed.

"The doctor said the sooner I can get him to the hospital, the sooner they can start the antibiotics. It could be as long as two weeks, maybe even longer," Jeff said as he ran his fingers through Virgil's wet hair.

"Do you want me to watch the guys so you can stay with Virgil? I don't have to go to that summer party on the mainland," Scott offered running a hand through his own dark brown hair.

"Oh Scott, I hate to ask you to do that, you've been looking forward to this party for weeks," Jeff said, though he really didn't know what other options he had, his mother was on vacation for another week.

"It's okay dad, I wouldn't have any fun knowing Virgil's in the hospital anyway, I can watch them, at least until Grandma gets home." Scott said he thought for a moment, he knew John wouldn't be any trouble, being fourteen he could probably watch himself. It was the terrible twosome that he was worried about.

Jeff sighed and put his hand on Scott's shoulder, "Thank you Scott, I will make it up to you I promise."

"Help Virgil get better, that's all the pay back I need," Scott said as he left the room to tell his other brothers the news, leaving Jeff alone with a sleeping Virgil and his thoughts.

T.B.C.

Sorry I know it's short but there's only so much you can write when you've got writers block.


End file.
